Final Fantasy 7: War of the Sons
by One Winged Angle
Summary: 17 years after meteor struck Midgar all hell brakes loose as Cloud's son and Sephiroth's son unknowingly help each other save the planet from a whole new batch of WEAPONs.
1. Fall of the Father

Chapter 1

The Fall of the Father

17 years ago

After their final battle with Sephiroth the members of Avalanche flew back to Midgar on the Highwind. After they cleared the mountains of the northern continent dread filled their hearts. They all saw it plain as day, the colossal red meteor hovering over Midgar, slowly but surely descending upon the city.

"We failed. Meteor shall fall upon the planet and destroy us all." Said Vincent "My one chance to finally begin to be forgiven for all my sins and I fail."

"No! Marlene" screamed Barret.

Cloud took Tifa into his arms and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." Tifa embraced him and began to cry.

Nanaki just stood there, looking southwest towards Cosmos Canyon.

"Wait. Look there" yelled Yuffie, pointing off in the direction of Gongaga.

A thick green stream flowed up from the ground and shot towards meteor. The group looked around in amazement as hundreds of other streams did the same.

"It's Mako" exclaimed Yuffie.

"No, it's something much greater. It's the lifestream." said Cloud.

"Yo, guys what the hell is going on out there? What's all this green shit" Cid asked over the intercom. "Oh well, we have arrived at Midgar. I'm gonna hold our position. I don't know about you guys but I ain't getting any closer to that damn rock"

The streams all hit the meteors at once. Then all the reactors; including 8 and 5 which Cloud, Barret and Tifa destroyed 7 months prior; started to glow a bright green. Then with a loud rumble all 8 stream were replaced by 8 lifestreams. After a few seconds of complete calm and silence another rumbling sound started. Then all 8 streams shot to the base of ShinRa headquarters. When all 8 streams combined a giant stream shot straight up through the center of meteor.

A bright green flash was emitted from Meteor. Then a loud explosion knocked the Highwind out of the sky and leveled the top plates of Midgar. Pure life energy rained down on to Midgar, changing the top plate from a barren wasteland to a flourishing forest. It did the same to the desert area around Midgar.

With the ShinRa headquarters destroyed along with all the Mako reactors around the world, the dictatorship that controlled the world for so long was finally gone, Along with many high-ranking officials of ShinRa.

"Cloud! Cloud! Cloud please wake up! Say something" screamed Tifa. Then she started to cry on Cloud's chest. All the others circled around them and just stood there. Their "invincible" leader just lay there lifelessly. Then Cloud's right arm rose and it started to gently comb Tifa's hair with his fingers.

"Hey, I can't leave yet, I still have a promise to keep. Or have you forgotten" Cloud asked. Tifa and Cloud both started to laugh and remember the promise they made as children.

After that Tifa stood up. Then she started to help Cloud up but as she did he screamed out in pain. He had landed on a large piece of metal from the Highwind.

"Doesn't anyone have any MP or potions left" asked Tifa, in tears.

"I used all my MP in the last battle." replied Barret.

"All my potions were on the Highwind" said Yuffie.

"Look, there is Kalm. We can heal him there" said Nanaki. Barret picked Cloud up gently and they started to run to Kalm. As they were running a small black box fell from Cloud's pocket. Tifa stopped and picked it up then opened it. When she saw it her eyes opened up wide, a large diamond engagement ring.

"Well, now is a good as time any." said Cloud. He slid off of Barret's shoulder. Then he limped over to Tifa and fell to one knee. He took the hand that held the ring box. He looked up and stared into her beautiful eyes, which had already started to well up with tears. "Tifa will you marry me" he asked.

"Yes." She replied and started to cry. As she answered though, he smiled but then collapsed. Barret quickly picked Cloud up and started to run again. The others quickly followed. When they entered Kalm, they quickly bought an elixir and used it on Cloud. He began to wake up as soon as it hit his lips. The large hole in his back also started to heal up. After he was fully healed the team went back to the remains of the Highwind to check if they could find anything salvageable.

3 Weeks Later

The last thing he remembered was attempting to defend against Cloud's amazing array of attacks that came from his omnislash. Everything after that was a blur.

He found himself laying on a beach, being cooled by the constant pounding of the waves trying to drag him into the sea. He stood up and looked around at his soundings. It was a small island, maybe a half-mile long and nearly a quarter mile in width. He decided to have a look around so he transformed into the one winged angel for. He flew into the rising sun and didn't stop until he came upon the Mideel forest. He returned to his normal state and walked into the city. He walked into the inn and reserved a room. Then he walked over to the local bar. After about 3 drinks a beautiful lady walked up. She took a seat at the spot next to him. She ordered a beer and then turned to him.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new here" She asked.

"Yes, I just flew in." He replied with a smile.

"You have a plane" She asked with excitement.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." He said with a small chuckle.

"Oh dear I haven't introduced my self yet. My name is Ashley." She said.

"I'm Sephiroth." He said simply. Her eyes widened in fear as he finished.

"T...Th…The Sephiroth" She said shakily.

"The one and only." He said with a smile behind his glass. She started to get up and leave but Sephiroth placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please, be seated. You have no reason to fear me, for you are not my enemy." He said calmly and politely. She returned to her seat.

"Bartender, I'm going to need another beer." She said.

"Will do." said the bartender.

After about an hour Ashley and Sephiroth had learned a lot about each other. Ashley learned that Sephiroth was truly a good person. He was just misled and sent into a rage in Nibelheim. After he released Jenova and Cloud threw him into the life stream, Jenova took over his body. That's why he did all those horrible things.

Sephiroth learned of the destruction and restoration of Mideel. How they cleared another part of the forest and rebuilt the town. They used as much of the wood from the old town as they could plus the wood from the cleared area. It took them about five weeks to rebuild it.

At the end of the night they returned to the room that Sephiroth had reserved. They pleasured each other all night. In the morning Sephiroth found himself fully clothed and his hands covered in blood. He looked over to the place were Ashley slept and found a bloody mess. He quickly got out of bed. When he put his feet down he realized that his boots were covered in mud. He also saw a trail of blood that led to the outside. He followed it and saw that it led down into the forest. He followed it a little further and it led him to the life stream.

He realized what he must have done. He must have killed Ashley and dragged her body down here and tossed it into the life stream. He had done it again. He had killed someone that he loved. Just as he had done with Aeris. He decided that he would never do it again. He took Masamune and ran himself through the heart. His lifeless body rolled down into the life stream. Just as that happened Ashley and her husband Tom ran out through the trees cheering in triumph over Sephiroth. They had planned it as soon as Ashley saw him come into town. And now he was dead. As they returned to the village they were greeted with a party.

Nearly three weeks later Ashley started waking up with morning sickness. That's when she found out she was pregnant.


	2. The Scythe and the Sword

Chapter 2 The Scythe and the Sword

Present Day

The sun was just rising over the peak of Mt. Nibel when Cloud walked outside. He always loved the green glow that the mako cast down on the town. The glow always sparked his memories of his proposal to Tifa. He smiled and then walked over to the well and took a quick sip.

Just then another figure appeared in the doorway. It was a boy. He was around 16 years old. He had short black hair that was spiked in random form. He was about 5' 10" or 5' 9". His upper body was extremely built from many years of working out. His lower body was shrouded in his baggy white pants.

"Hey dad, what are we doing today" the boy asked.

"I figured that we would take a short jog over to Rocket Town. Cid asked if we could help him with a monster problem that he is having." answered Cloud.

"Oh, Ok" the boy replied.

Tifa came sprinting out the door with a scythe in one hand and a black t- shirt in the other.

"Ken! Ken, don't forget these" she yelled.

"I was just about to get them mom." Ken said lazily. He threw the shirt on quickly and then took the scythe. As he took the handle he felt four empty slots. A confused look fell upon his face.

"Mom, where is my master materia" asked Ken.

"It's time you started your own collection. After you master all the materia in a group come back and I'll give you the master materia for it." said Tifa.

"But mom! How do you expect me to survive my training without any materia" he asked. Tifa reached into her pocket and pulled out four green materia.

"That's why I got you these. Here is a Ice, Lightning, Restore and a Fire." said Tifa.

"That's it" yelled Ken.

"Feel lucky I only got an Ice and a Lightning when I started." said Cloud.

"So." said Ken.

"So, we are being very generous" said Tifa.

"How? By taking all my materia away" yelled Ken.

"Hey" yelled Cloud, his voice was serious. "Be glad we gave you this much. Stop complaining and get ready to go"

"Ok, a bit touchy are we" Ken muttered under his breath.

"What was that" growled Cloud.

"Nothing, nothing. Are you ready to go yet dad" asked Ken.

With a shake of his head and a small laugh he replied"Yes, ready when ever you are."

"Well then, let's get going." Said Ken.

"About time." replied Cloud. They walked out of town and started for the mountains.

Meanwhile back in Mideel

A young man walked out of his burning house. He had gone insane when he heard about his true father's story. He was the son of Sephiroth. He learned of the long and epic war between his father and a man named Cloud. Also of how he killed himself due to a prank pulled by the boy's mother. In turn he pulled a "prank" by burning down the house.

The fire spread quickly under the sleeping couple. Ashley awoke first. Seeing the smoke, she tried to wake her husband up.

"Tom, Tom wake up" she screamed. He would never answer because he was already dead. He died from smoke inhalation. She tried to pull him out but it was too late, the flames had already consumed most of the house. The stairs were gone and the supports were soon to follow. She was trapped. She tried to get out by the window but the roof collapsed. In a desperate attempt she leapt from the window. Unfortunately for her she landed on a support beam. It ironically pierced her heart just as masamune had done to Sephiroth sixteen years ago. A silent gasp came from her mouth and she died instantly.

"Damien, what happened? Where are your parents" yelled Tim. He was the owner of the house next to his.

"This is something my father should have done in the beginning." Damien said to himself. Then he walked up to Tim and snapped his neck. Tim fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Damien continued to walk towards the forest.

As he walked through the forest he found the overgrown path to old Mideel. When he started to walk on the path he heard a dark and evil sounding voice, yet it comforted him for some reason.

"Come to me" said the voice.

"What is this" said Damien .

"Come to me, my boy, my son." the voice said.

"Dad? Is that you" yelled Damien.

"Come, I have a gift for you." continued the voice.

"Where are you? How can I find you" asked Damien.

"Continue on this path. Come to me." the voice faded away after that.

"Dad? Dad! Don't leave me again" yelled Damien. He did as the voice said and continued along the path. It seemed to go on forever. He had been walking for about an hour when he came across a log that was glowing green. He stopped and looked at it.

"What is this thing" Damien asked himself. He reached out and just touched it, just for a second. Some green liquid rubbed off of the log and onto his finger. He tried to wipe it off but it was quickly absorbed into his bloodstream.

He instantly felt the liquid racing through his bloodstream. Up his finger, through his hand and arm, and then into his heart. As soon as it reached his heart he felt a sudden rush of power. All of his energy that he lost during his little excursion through the woods was restored. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the mako pool. He had heard about it from his mother a long time ago but he was never aloud to go there.

"It's about time you got here." The voice suddenly popped back into his mind, startling him.

"Dad? Dad where are you" asked Damien, while looking around franticly.

"Dive into the pool and you shall find me." the voice replied.

"But that would kill me wouldn't it" asked Damien

"I'm still alive aren't I" he replied.

"Ok, if you say so." Damien said. Without any more questions he walked up to the edge of the pool. He looked down into it but all he saw was green. Then he thought he saw a shimmer like silver shining on the in the sun. Then he jumped off the edge and did a dive into the mako pool. As soon as he hit the pool his mind went blank and then he blacked out.


	3. Dreams of a Sword

Chapter 3 Dreams Of A Sword

He woke up in a dark room with a single sword standing up on its hilt. The long silver blade gleamed in a spotlight that seamed to come from nowhere. He walked up to it and brushed the cold steel. As he did memories of battles flew threw his head. The first few seconds were a blur, but then the memories slowed down. After a while he started to get bored of them. There were so many of them, all with the same outcome, death for all who were on the wrong end of the sword. But all of a sudden they stopped. He looked around the room only to find that the sword was gone and that a door had appeared.

He walked out to see what was out there. All he found was 2 men poised to kill each other. He recognized one to be his father, Sephiroth, standing in only his long black pants with the sword that was in the room. The other was a man with wild spiky blond hair. He held a sword that was as long and nearly as wide as him. The man charged Sephiroth.

"Omni Slash" the man yelled and then hit Sephiroth with a devastating onslaught of 21 slashes. This left Sephiroth cut open in multiple spots and covered in blood. Eyes wide with pain and surprise Sephiroth fell to his knees and just looked down at his bloodied stomach. As he placed his hands over a wound a bright light came from the wound. A few seconds later another light came from his chest, then one from his arm and then another, and another, and another. Until finally one came from his head. A bright flash consumed him and separated into multiple red orbs that floated away.

"Father" screamed Damien.

"Don't worry my son, this is just another memory. After that fight I recovered, met your mother and gave a hand in making you. Although all that's left of me is this sword." said Sephiroth. Then he reappeared in front of Damien. He was holding the sword that was in the room. He held it out as to offer it to Damien.

"But that's." started Damien.

"This is Masamune. I found it in Bone Village when I went on a trip with Professor Gast. It asked me to give it to you, so here you go. Take good care of it and it will take good care of you." said Sephiroth.

"What does it want me to do with it" asked Damien.

"Ask it yourself." replied Sephiroth.

"How" Damien asked.

"Take it, it'll tell you then." Sephiroth answered.

He took the sword from his father and held it. At once the image flooded his head, but this time it was different. There was only one this time, and it wasn't a fast pace image. As Damien looked on he saw the blond haired guy coming at the image Damien with the giant sword.

"Omni Slash" the man yelled. Then the man slowed down almost to a stop. He took the first slash and Damien blocked it with Masamune. Then the man took a step back and stopped. With a surprised look on his face he took a defensive position.

The image Damien took this chance to deliver the finishing blow. He started to shake and scream.

"Oblivion" he screamed. He doubled over and fell to his knees. Black wings grew from out of his back. His fingernails grew long and sharp. His skin turned black as night. The whites of his eyes enveloped the colors. Then his short, silver hair grew to be as long as his fathers. The high pitch screams turned into low, deep, growls. He slowly stood up, picking up Masamune. Then he jumped into the air and took flight.

Damien flew up into the sky, then swooped down and flew straight at the man. He lined Masamune up with the man and flew right into him, feeling the flesh give when he impaled him. Then he flew back into the sky with the man still impaled on Masamune and then stopped. He turned downwards and started to fly towards the ground. Picking up speed, Damien felt the blood spray from his victim's chest. Then, nearly 18 feet from the ground and going almost 320 miles per hour, he stopped instantly. The man slid off of Masamune and plummeted to the ground. Every bone in his body was crushed on impact. He was killed instantly.


	4. 2nd Birth

Chapter 4 2nd Birth

After that, the image faded back into reality. Sephiroth stood there with a smile that no one could trust.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that" asked Damien.

"With This." Sephiroth answered. He held his hand out to Damien, holding a black orb.

"What type of materia is that" Damien asked.

"This is the black materia, you can use it to destroy the planet or you can use its power on yourself to unleash a demon. Demons are locked away in us all. Yet as every human is different so is there demon. For me it was the One Winged angel, but for you it is Oblivion." Sephiroth explained.

Damien took the materia and just held it in his hand. As he did it started to glow, giving off an eerie bluish-purple light. Then, with incredible speed and strength, Sephiroth took hold of Damien's hand and pierced it threw Damien's chest.

"F.Fa.Father.why" muttered Damien lifelessly.

"Don't worry boy, you have to take it into your body to unlock its power. Just bare the pain for a bit longer." Said Sephiroth

The hole in Damien's chest started emitting black lightning as it rapidly healed up. The lightning started to encase his entire body. Then, as if all the fires of hell were burning him alive, he started to scream. The lightning started to pulse rapidly as the screams grew.

After that the ground began to shake as if the planet it self was trying to shrug both Damien and Sephiroth off its shoulders. Yet with no success. Damien lay flat on his back, still gripping his chest in pain. Sephiroth just stared up into the darkness.

"Well it seems as though you have just been given another task." Said Sephiroth. Damien just looked up blankly at his father who was still looking up into the darkness. Damien wondered what he had meant but before he had a chance to ask, his father spoke.

"Let's go see what it is." he said.

"O.K. where is it" Damien asked as he started to stand up.

"Up in the Northern Crater." replied Sephiroth.

"That's going to take us forever to get up th." as Damien tried to finish his sentence they were surrounded by the cracked and jagged remains of the walls of the Northern Crater. They once contained the colossal weapons that the planet itself created to destroy Jenova. ".there." Damien finished.

"Perhaps." replied Sephiroth simply. He looked up at his once inescapable prison. Luckily for him Cloud infused him with black material, giving him the power to escape.

"When the black materia was used on me the planet unleashed the five weapons to protect itself. I felt the same type of energy release when it was used on you. Yet it was different somehow. It was stronger; it had more energy behind it. As though there were more than five weapons" said Sephiroth.

"Wait I thought they were destroyed. I mean they were all destroyed before I was born but I remember hearing some of the stories. The original five were hard enough to destroy. Now you're telling me there is more and they are stronger than last time! Who the hell is supposed to stop them now" Damien started to yell.

"Well the first two weapons were killed by Sister Ray, but that was destroyed in meteors final descent. The other three were destroyed by Avalanche but most of them have gotten much older and much weaker. None of them have the strength to take out these weapons. I can't fight without my body. The only other person that I can think of is, hmmm… let me think, is you." said Sephiroth.

"Me? But I'm not a fighter! How am I supposed to do it" asked Damien.

"Well considering you have already killed three people, I think your getting the hang off it. Hey this is the only way to find out. Just go take care of Cloud and then deal with the weapons." said Sephiroth.

"Cloud? So that's his name. Ok but why does masamune want him dead" asked Damien.

"Because he is the only person who has fought Masamune and lived." Sephiroth explained.

"Wait, so do you mean that he is THE Cloud? You want me to kill a hero! No way" exclaimed Damien.

"This is your task. You must do this before you can destroy the weapons." said Sephiroth.

"Do you have a grudge against him to" asked Damien.

"Not really, actually it was quite relieving to see that he had surpassed me." said Sephiroth.

"What! Why" asked Damien with surprise in his voice.

"Well it is because I taught Cloud how to fight. By him defeating me he proved that I succeeded in at least one noble thing in life." Sephiroth said.

"You trained Cloud! How? When? Why" Damien started to riddle off questions.

"Hold on now, slow down! Yes, I did trained Cloud. It was back when we still worked for Shinra. Sometimes the upper class soldiers choose one foot solider per officer to train one on one. I chose Cloud because he showed determination and potential. So I trained him." Sephiroth explained.

"So you probably don't want me to kill him, do you" asked Damien.

"It doesn't matter to me, now go. I feel Masamune's patience growing thin." Sephiroth replied.

"Ok, where is he" asked Damien.

"Go to Nibelheim, he lives there." replied Sephiroth.

"Ok, thank you father. I will see you again" said Damien.

"Farewell, and good luck" Sephiroth said as the crater and Sephiroth faded into darkness. Damien came to on the shore of the mako pool. He stood up, picked Masamune up from the ground and started for Nibelheim.


End file.
